Grapes of Steel
by Najee
Summary: Mineta has been having dreams, strange dreams where he is a powerful muscle-bound hunk defeating villains and engaging in orgies with women. Truth is stranger than fiction when he finds out this is the work of a hidden quirk that fulfills his desires. A new and powerful quirk that just might rival One For All. Great power comes in a small package. [Duke Nukem-Mineta] [OP Mineta]
1. Hail to the King, Baby!

**Grapes of** **Steel**: Mineta has been having dreams, strange dreams were he is a powerful muscle-bound hunk defeating villains and engaging in orgies with multiple women. Truth is stranger than fiction when he realizes this is the work of a second quirk that turns him into the very thing he wants to be. Too bad it has a side effect of making him hungry for fighting, sex, beer, and smoking. [Duke Nukem-Mineta] [OP Mineta]

My first attempt at a MHA story, see what ya'll think about it.

Rated M for violence, sex, substance abuse, and brutal bashing.

* * *

**1: Hail to the King, Baby!**

Mineta day dreamed as the time for class went by. It was nearing the end of it so he wasn't that worried of missing anything important from his teacher. However, his mind was thinking about the strange dreams he was having that started a few days ago. In the dream, he was a muscular tough guy that wisecracked as he beat the snot out of villains and charming women with his lady-killer skills.

It was enjoyable, but sometimes it felt _too real_. The grape-haired boy couldn't put his finger, but ever since he started having those dreams of being a 'Chad Thundercock' he felt different. It didn't help that the other day he found a _cigar _in his room; he's too young to smoke and Eraserhead would throw a fit if he discovered that his students was smoking, drinking, or using drugs. Thank god he was able to get rid of that without anyone knowing.

There is power coursing through his tiny body and he knew it was there, but Mineta didn't know if it was just puberty, or a possibility that he was gaining a _second_ quirk that he had this entire time that didn't awaken in till later, or his _grapes_ were evolving.

Mineta sighed.

He did wish he was stronger so that girls would like him. Todoroki, Bakugo, and Midoriya were the strongest in the whole class with Iida being pretty strong as well. Mineta wondered if he would have been more liked by girls if he was a powerhouse fighter like the four other students.

He glanced at Iida who was watching Eraserhead like a hawk, observing the lesson for today.

_"Geez. All that popularity and social status with how famous your family is and you don't do a thing to pick up chicks. Come on, Iida! With your beefcake body AND social status with your family, you can easily get a harem of girls! Ugh!" _He clenched his fists.

Mineta looked over at Todoroki who was watching the teacher intently.

_"You have such a powerful quirk, but you do nothing but vomit out angst about your daddy issues! I never once seen you check out any girls. It would seem all that bad blood with Endeavor has blinded you to the opposite sex. A shame that I don't have your icy-hot quirk."_ Mineta thought as he gaze finally landed on Midoriya, and then on Bakugo who was scratching his ear, looking really annoyed.

_"I'm not even going to bring up Bakugo. I don't think he even has a sex drive other than screaming and swearing. A darn shame such a powerful quirk had to go to a self-centered jerk like that. But oh well, he will never be as cool as Midoriya."_

Mineta took a quick glance around the class 1-A as a whole.

_"Come to think of it, nearly all the guys here don't care about girls. The ONLY one here besides me that acts like a hormonal teenager is Kaminari. But he-"_

"That's it for class." Aizawa announced to the students, breaking Mineta from his train of thought.

"There is only one week in till the final exams." He said to the class. After he made his statement, he exited the classroom while his class mates began to talk to each other.

_"I need to find out what's the deal with those dreams. Wet dreams are common for me; heck, just like week I dreamed of banging Yaoyorozu in a swimming pool, but those dreams feel different...they feel too real to be dreams..." _Mineta thought. He closed his eyes to recall the last dream.

It was fuzzy but he remembered being somewhere in Hosu City; the sounds of guns firing, explosions, screams of villains and then...he remembered seeing a lot of pink with the moaning of women getting rough sex resounding in the background. It hurt his head when he forced himself to remember. In fact, whenever the dreams began, he heard random rock and heavy metal music when his awesome dreams started.

The strange thing that it wasn't just his head that was hurting, but also the grapes on his head.

Which was bizarre to him since his grapes basically had no feeling in them as they can easily be discarded from his body when placing them on the ground/wall, or throwing them at enemies.

Another odd thing was every now and then, his skinny arms would _flex_ at odd times. It was strange, one moment they are fine and the next moment, they are involuntarily shaking with veins bulging out as if he's trying really hard to flex his strong biceps that are unfortunately non existent on his weak arms. He wasn't flexing on purpose, it happened on it's own.

Mineta simply ruled this out as his body finally reaching a much needed rapid growth spurt. The grape-haired boy did not want to be cursed with being tiny forever; hell, he's already the smallest in the whole class and it didn't help that anyone he fought always tried to use his body as a kick ball. If he can become as tall and muscular as Midoriya or Bakugo, cool, but it would be even _better_ if he would be as tall and buff as Iida.

The ladies love hunky men that beat up bad guys after all. No attractive chicks want a scrawny boy that looks like he's still in grade school.

Unless they are pedos, but...

"I haven't studied at all!" The electric boy and the pink-skinned girl shouted.

"In the top ten? Not bad, mmm." Mineta said with a smile.

The two classmates then turned to the purple grape-haired boy.

"Ninth place!?" Mina screeched.

"Don't you know weirdo creeps like you are only likeable if they are stupid!? How will people like you now!?" Kaminari said with anguish.

Mineta resisted the urge to chuckle. He was a pervert yes, but a _stupid_ pervert? No. They are basically telling him that he would have been more liked if he was a retard. Don't know why that would make him more sympathetic as the dick Bakugo pretty much stated that he was the 'comic relief side character' or 'extra' in Class 1-A. Being a moron that didn't know any better would have probably won him _pity_ points.

Bakugo would have been _the_ 'extra' if he didn't have that explosion quirk. Mineta doubt he wouldn't even be the Bakugo of today if it wasn't for that quirk. Some people's attitudes and persona are shaped by their quirk to an extent. He can never see the cheerful and happy Uraraka ever having Tokoyami's _Dark_ _Shadow_.

Mineta did grin at his classmates.

"Should have studied like I did. Besides, everyone loves me, trust me on that Kaminari." He said arrogantly.

They were about to say more, but Midoriya came in from behind.

"Ashido! Kaminari! We still have time to study. That way we can all go to the training camp together, right?" He said with a cheerful smile to lift up their spirits.

"Yes! As class rep I have high hopes we'll make UA proud." Iida chimed in.

Mineta held in his chuckle when Todoroki simply told Kaminari that he wouldn't fail if he just paid attention in class.

_"You're gonna need ice for that burn, Kaminari. Luckily Icy-hot can give you both. Hehe."_

However, Yaoyorozu offered to study with them because she got the highest score in class. If would have been cool if he can go study with her and see inside her mansion, but knowing what he was usually up to, she will reject him instantly due to his perverted antics.

Anyway, he needed to prepare himself so he can go to that training camp. He couldn't dwell on those dreams any longer and the thing happening to his arms are just the side effect of his rapid growth spurt. Mineta is a bit excited for the camp as rumor has it that it will have a hot spring.

Hot springs with _hot_ women? What's not to love? Mineta wiped the drool from his lips as he gathered his things and went to exit the classroom with a perverted smile on his face.

* * *

Later that night, Mineta was tossing and turning in his sleep while muttering incoherently. He fell off his bed, but he remained sleeping as he lied on his back. As he was sleeping, he started to hear rock music playing in the back of his mind. It always began like this. Even though he was sleeping, he was aware of the music playing from nowhere, but he can only remember a few seconds of it before his mind went blank after saying the following words.

"G-Gra-"

"Grapes-

"Grapes of-"

"Grapes of Steel." He whispered.

All of a sudden, the four purple balls on his head transformed into flowing purple smoke that circled around his room like a cyclone. Dark purple electricity started to run down his body as his body began to tremble. The smoke then dove down towards the sleeping Mineta, covering his entire body with the strange smoke as his body began to levitate in the air.

In the middle of his room was a purple cloud of smoke that crackled with dark purple lightning...

* * *

**-Midnight in Hosu City-**

"No, stop!" Shouted the cashier of a computer store. A villain busted out of the store while holding an expensive lab top, followed by another villain that was carrying more expensive supplies.

"Haha, good thing the Heroes are busy in other part of Hosu!" One of the villains said with excitement. This villain looked like a boar man; a villain that had the body of a human, but had the head of a boar that sprouted stout tusks. He wore no shirt and shoes, preferring to expose his rock solid muscles to the world.

"I know, let's get the fuck out of here!" Said the other villain. The second villain had a very reptilian appearance. An upright and walking scaly creature with sharp teeth, yellow reptilian eyes, and a strong tail. Unlike the near-naked boar villain, the reptile villain wore metal body armor.

"Let's get to Ruto before a Hero comes!" The boar man said.

They ran into a nearby alley, but immediately paused as they seen their buddy fly out of the alley and slam to a building on the other side. They heard an explosion coming from the alley, pretty much telling them that someone destroyed their get-away car.

"Ruto!?" The reptile villain shouted in alarm. The villain wasn't sleeping from the beatdown, he was actually _dead_. Ruto's head was removed from his body.

That made the two villains pale. Pro Heroes don't kill villains, they get a beatdown and get taken to Tartarus. A Pro Hero killing a villain just for stealing? That's very extreme, even Endeavor wouldn't do that.

Or they just had the bad luck in running into a powerful villain that aggressively defends his territory from others.

"Is that all you got pussy? You fight like a bitch."

The two villains heard a deep and masculine voice casually say as the culprit who beat down their buddy walked out of the alley.

It was a tall pale man with a bodybuilder physique and purple hair in a military buzz cut that revealed himself to the villains. The man had a five o' clock shadow, but the hairs were purple instead of black. The irises of his eyes had a purple glow to them, but were hidden behind his dark shades. Another odd thing about the man was the strange six purple balls on top of his head; the biggest _ball _was in the center of his head and the balls got smaller as they ran down the back of his neck in the mockery of a mullet.

He was wearing a purple tank top that emphasized his toned muscles, blue pants, heavy black steel-toed boots, and a pair of fingerless black gloves. The man wore a bandolier that held a couple of pouches on his chest. The purple-haired beefcake man wore a black belt with a golden belt buckle that had the image of a bundle of grapes on it.

The man held a can of beer in his hand before chugging it all down and throwing the can away.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" The boar man roared with fury and charged at him.

"Let's rock." The man declared.

To the charging villain's surprise, the purple-haired man pulled out a purple squishy ball the size of a baseball out of thin air and winded up his arm. However, the boar villain scoffed, especially at how the man was crushing the ball in his hand like those stress balls. His skin can withstand the explosions of grenades, what's his little squishy ball going to?

He was proven wrong when the man threw the ball faster than a bullet, impacting the villain in his torso and sending the boar villain flying away and crashing into the building on the other side of the street. The ball didn't do that much damage to him, but it was the fact that the ball had a lot of stopping force and impact to it.

"Squel piggy, squel." The man taunted the boar villain.

"You!" The reptile villain dropped the stolen items and ran at him faster than a speeding bullet, his claws ready to behead him. The man summoned another purple ball, but this one glowed purple and had dark purple electricity dancing around it. It covered the man's right hand like a boxing glove.

**"GRAPE RUSH!"** The man shouted shot forward at the lizard faster than a bullet and countered his swipe, sending a swift uppercut at the villain, striking him with the glowing ball in his hand.

The reptile villain's entire body was _liquified_ instantly, turning into a strange purple subtstance that looked like grape juice. Instead of blood and pieces of flesh everywhere, it was pieces of metal and a liquid-like substance that looked like grape juice.

"Yippe-Ki-Yay, motherfucker." The purple-haired man chuckled.

"AHH!" The boar man was back, charging at the man again.

"Hoo, you're approaching me instead of running away squealing all the way home, piggy?"

"I'll smash your fucking skull!"

"Oh ho! Then come to me so I can make bacon out of you!"

The charging boar man immediately stopped in his tracks.

"What? Why can't I move!?" He looked down to discover that his entire skin was covered in a purple sticky substance. It must have been from the ball that was still stuck to his chest; it wasn't meant to kill, it was to _trap_ him. He tried to remove it, but his hands got stuck to the ball as well.

"I've made you sticky every where, piggy." The man said while walking up to the boar villain.

The boar man wanted to talk back, but he suddenly couldn't breathe as his lungs felt clogged up and was choking as something was in the back of his throat.

"You're sticky on the _inside_ as well, piggy. You can't breathe and your veins carrying your blood to all of your organs is blocked. You're fucked."

"W-Who..." The boar managed to get out.

"The names M, but it doesn't matter to a piggy that's about to go to the slaughterhouse."

M proceeded to tear off the boar man's head dropped it on the ground and stomped on it, making a loud squishy noise with the sound of bones shattering under his mighty boot. He then gave a swift roundhouse kick to the boar man's body, causing it to explode into a liquid substance that looked like grape juice.

"Half-man, half-animal, all dead." He said with a grin. M summoned two balls and bounced on them; the bounce sent him flying high into the sky just above the clouds.

_"Who else wants my balls in their face?" _M thought. He looked down to see a bunch of thugs dealing drugs in the back of an alley thanks to his enhanced vision.

* * *

After killing the three villains, and a few more that got in his way, M headed to the nearest red light district in Hosu while he casually strolled on the side walk while smoking his cigar.

He was definitely going to make quite a splash in the Hero and Villain Community as this was his first night of officially hunting and killing villains; the other nights were spent getting drunk and having orgies with random women. And knowing the Pro-Heroes, they wouldn't approve of him going around killing villains, especially if the crimes were petty. But, Mineta didn't give a fuck about the Hero System.

Of course, if he was the little runt, he wouldn't be able to walk iin a strip joint not because he was a pervert, but too young to please himself with the women. Speaking of the runt, he had to return soon so that homeless man with toilet paper around his neck that is Eraserhead and the rest of the class of brats don't suspect anything.

When M thinks hard enough, he can see memories of his past self. It was really fuzzy to him but the gist was that he was a great man that protected Earth from invading aliens. It didn't help that the boar villain and reptile villain reminded him of the aliens; the boar villain even looked straight up like a _pig cop_.

Other than that, he can't remember his old name and anything else, but the name _Nuke_ did sound familiar. This ruled out that he wasn't a split personality that was spawned from Mineta's mind, he was his _own_ person that had his own life, but somehow got placed in another person's body. The world as a whole was different as well; he didn't recall people having superpowers called 'quirks' in his past life. Thanks to having access to the boy's brain to fill him in on all the things he was missing, he finally concluded that this was most likely a _different_ reality he was in.

M finally concluded that he must have died from his past life and fate or the gods thought it was funny to put his soul into someone's body on a _different_ Earth instead of laying him to rest. It was actually good that he was with someone he can relate to. Both him and the boy are obsessed with women.

M was no saint as he too enjoyed perving after women like the boy. He felt sorry that the boy can't get some, he was just going about it the _wrong_ way. At the back of the boy's mind when Mineta is active and he's in _sleep mode_, it was like watching a horrible car crash when the boy got up to his perverted antics. He wasn't disgusted, not one bit, M _did_ cuck a few men by sleeping with their wives.

So they were _both_ deprived perverts, he just didn't like how Mineta wasn't trying different ways to get girls. Then again, even if he _was_ trying to get girls the correct way and he didn't have that bad reputation of being an unbashed pervert, he's already at a _massive_ disadvantage at how small and scrawny he is. That and the fact that his quirk isn't that amazing AND the boy doesn't have good lucks on his side, looking like a baby wearing a diaper when he dons his Hero costume.

It was like fate or the gods themselves did everything in their power to stop the boy from ever getting _play_ with any girl. It's kind of sad actually.

But, M was going to change that shit. He has 'existed' after the incident at the USJ incident, but he was still a 'passenger' back then and didn't have the power to manifest in till around the time the Sports Festival event started.

It was a no brainer to him that Mineta wouldn't be on the top tier list of powerful fighters. M wondered if the boy would be better at getting girls if he was as strong as the brat that throws fire and ice around.

M actually tried to speak to Mineta, but he can't as when he's active, Mineta is in a deep sleep, but when the boy is active, his voice is blocked. M thinks that Mineta isn't worthy to have this power yet and the day that Mineta can freely summon and control M's abilities is the day he would be worthy to wield it. That or he needs to build up a bond with the boy in order to access his powers.

A shame Mineta can't do the things M can do with the balls. He would have made it far in that Sports Festival and he would have really wrecked the attacking villains at the USJ incident.

M unfortunately couldn't _manifest_ while Mineta is awake. He tried to a few times, but all it would do is just make the boy _flex_ for a second. He needs to be sleeping and for him to say 'Grapes of Steel' in order to gain control. It gets boring being a 'passenger' when Mineta is in control, that's why he has nights like this to relieve himself.

M personally named this strange ability Grapes of Steel. Again, he doesn't know if it's a mutant quirk, or some strange powerful legendary quirk that has come to existence, same as One for All is. Hell, the way M sees it, Grapes of Steel can be the next-gen One for All.

M hopes that _his_ persona doesn't start 'leaking' into Mineta's personality. He doesn't want the runts to get confused at why Mineta is suddenly swearing a lot, drinking beer, and smoking.

No, he needed Mineta to be the same in till the time is right to walk out of the rut.

Class 1-A wasn't ready for the truth either.

* * *

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" A young blonde woman with big tits and a curvy body moaned out as M pounded her from behind; his big dick penetrating the deepest part of her core as he held her in doggy style. The large bed of the Love Hotel creaked and shook with their lovemaking.

M had the woman cosplay as Mt. Lady due to looking almost like her. So far he was able to seduce normal women and he definitely had plans to take female Pro-Heroes, even female villains to bed later on.

"Fuck me, pound my pussy!" Shouted the woman in ecstasy.

M continued to pound the girl hard, grunting every now and then as well as giving her butt cheeks a good slap, causing the woman to yowl like a cat.

"I'm cumming baby, where do you want it?" He asked as he suddenly pulled out. She quickly turned around and faced his throbbing member.

"In my mouth!" She opened her mouth wide as M jerked off a couple of times before grunting and releasing thick rope-like strands of semen all over her face. Some of it splashed against her face, but most went into her mouth.

The woman moaned as she swallowed the semen. After she was done collecting all the semen on her face and swallowing it, she leaned forward and gave the tip of his dick a lick.

"Oh, wow, you're still so hard?" She said with amazement as the man's member in front of her face stood tall and hard like an iron bar. The man nodded with a devilish grin on his face.

"Because we're just getting started, baby. I did your pussy, now give me those _other_ holes." He replied.

* * *

Mineta immediately shot up from his slumber in cold sweat, looking around his room.

"Oh, man...that strange dream again." He sighed and laid back in his bed as the morning sun rays lit up his room.

He stood up from his bed and stretched while yawning. Mineta sniffed his armpit and grimaced.

"Geez, I must have been tossing and turning a lot in my sleep. I need a shower before the day begins." Mineta stated.

The grape-haired boy went to grab his towel, but his eyes immediately started to glow purple. The balls on his head also started to glow purple and crackle with dark electricity.

"Ah, ha, I'm fucking through! Booyah!" Mineta shouted. His voice was a bit different; it was the same, but it had a dangerous edge to it and it was slightly deeper than his normal voice.

Mineta's eyes returned to normal and so did the sticky grape balls on his head.

"Huh?" He looked around confused.

"What was I doing again?" The grape-haired boy asked out loud.

"Oh, right. I need to take a shower."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tell me what you all think and I will continue the story.**


	2. Come Get Some

**Author's Note:**

Yep, the soul of Duke Nukem is in Mineta's body. It's great listening to Duke Nukem's music (with some Serious Sam soundtrack too) while writing this. It makes me pumped! :D

Duke doesn't remember his real name, that's why he calls himself M. I will be answering reviews at end of chapter.

**Chapter 2: **Come Get Some

M had to admit that despite the sexy babes with superpowers, he did not like this world that much. He couldn't remember much of his old life, but he does recall not having any special powers when he fought off the aliens invading Earth. All it really took was grit, bullets, explosions, and a little bit of steroid abuse. He earned his strength pound for pound; he worked hard for it and it simply wasn't endowed to him when he was born.

All men are not created equal in this world as the ones endowed with great power are _always_ going to reign supreme over the weak and unskilled, even if that person trains for years, they will never surpass the chosen ones who are fated to stand on the highest mountain undefeated.

The shitty little brat that can't stop swearing and screaming for a _second_ is the prime example of what happens when a spoiled person gets endowed a lot of power that he did not earn and everybody 'rides his dick' because of how strong he is.

M didn't like the fact that the people here are basically saddled with a superpower they didn't ask for and must be forced to use it. M also didn't like the training at UA. It focuses too much on the person's quirk having very high offensive power that makes them Warlords on a battlefield (Bakugo/Todoroki) while others suck at fighting, such as that strange kid with the rock-like face that is Koda who can talk to animals.

Fighting big ass robots for an entrance into UA was unfair; it's actually amazing that the three kids made it in. Mineta's quirk may not be that powerful, but his sticky balls are more useful than that invisible girl that can only turn invisible and have no special attacks other than blinding people. M wasn't sure if _he _would have passed in his old body because people who don't have quirks are pretty much losers that can't be heroes.

The issue with these powers is that some can have the potential to perform other feats while others are forever stuck at square one. It would be amazing if Koda can just flat out summon _animal spirits_ that are more powerful than mundane animals to fight for him, or the big-breasted rich girl with the pony-tail can summon attack helicopters on auto-pilot to shoot at enemies.

Their quirks are limited AND they aren't creative with them.

Mineta can't use the full scope of his true potential. He'll need to give him 'training wheels' before he can master it himself.

* * *

M found himself back in Hosu City, but instead banging women, he was in one of the casinos trying his luck at a slot machine. With an arrogant smirk, he rolled a coin over his knuckles and launched it in the air with a snap of his fingers; the coin landed perfectly in the slot. M didn't have a job, so he got his money from beating up and looting villains so he could buy booze, go gambling, or get a street walker.

He set the bet for high and the people nearby him were in shock to see just how lucky the purple-haired man was. He was glad to see that the casino lifestyle didn't change even if people that looked human and _inhuman_ walked through the casino.

M soon attracted people around him that was cheering at his winning streak, scoring three 7s over and over again. Two attractive women, one that had angel like wings on her back and the other that was a normal quirkless human wrapped their arms around him as M chuckled. M already knew their intentions even though they whispered sweet nothings into his ear. They were gold diggers that wanted to dig into his great wealth. Unfortunately for them, M knew how to deal with women like them.

M grinned as he took a puff of his cigar.

"You're so lucky, darling!" One of the woman said.

"You must have brass balls to bet so high, knowing you'll lose everything so quickly." The other said.

"Or maybe he's just stupid." A man muttered under his breath that was sitting next to M, upset that he couldn't get one win while the purple-haired Adonis next to him was taking wins as easily as a villain stealing candy from a baby.

M pulled the lever.

"No." M stated.

"I've got balls of steel!" M said arrogantly as he got three Diamonds. A loud cheer from the crowd could be heard from most of the casino as M won over a few grand in one spin.

A few of the casino guards that were watching the crowd around the purple-haired man walked up to M.

"Congratulations sir, but for you to claim your jackpot, you must present your ID to us and the cashier teller." One of the guards said to M.

"We also need to check and see if you earned the jackpot fair and square and did not use your quirk to win. We've been observing you play and you have not loss even once." The other guard said.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

M swore he heard the sound of glass crashing and breaking and the world suddenly slowing down to a crawl.

He just realized a very important issue about going out and doing whatever he wanted.

He had no documents whatsoever...

_"Son of a bitch."_ He growled under his breath.

"Wait, I recognize him on the news!" One of the guards shouted.

"It's Burisuben-no-Joshi!"

Everyone gasped and looked at him in shock.

No social security, no birth certificate, no pass port, no ID, not even a Driver's License. He literally didn't exist in any nation of the world, pretty much making him an illegal immigrant in not just Japan, but for everywhere because he wasn't native to this world. If he _did_ find a way to get his own body and not possess Mineta, he'll need to get someone to forge his identity and documents.

M sadly could not enjoy his rising fame ever since he started doing Hero work for a few days as even celebrities need documents and a social. In fact, he was more-or-less considered an _illegal_ Hero as he did not have the license that gave him permission to freely use his quirk to hunt and arrest villains.

Unfortunately for M, he'll need to lay low for a while, but it really fucking hurt knowing that he can't claim the prize. He could try to claim that he was Mineta's cousin and give the money to Mineta's family, but again, it comes back to him having the documents to make that claim believable.

M took one last puff of his cigar and stood up.

"Are you ready, sir?" One of the guards said.

M hated the feeling of winning, but still losing what he rightfully earned.

"I'm blowing this joint." He calmly replied.

* * *

Escaping the casino wasn't that hard, but that guard that had a flying quirk was a little hard to dodge and evade. They must have been retired Pro-Heroes that chose to be casino guards and will only use their quirks if absolutely necessary. Unlike active Pro-Heroes who are almost always in costume and spandex. Makes sense because quirkless guards wouldn't have been able to stop a rampaging mutant quirk user in the casino.

M was now standing in a dimly lit alley with a few mutant quirk muggers lying on the ground sleeping, thinking the purple-haired man would be easy prey but they found out the hard way.

"Damn it!" M shouted and punched a wall, easily breaking through it.

He was still upset over the fact that the jackpot would have given him an easy life, but he couldn't get it because he didn't exist in this world. M hoped that if he can make Mineta stronger, then maybe he could leave his body forever. M didn't want to take over Mineta's life. He wanted the boy to live his life while M desired to enjoy his.

If he can forge his documents, get his own body, get a house or apartment, and keep **Grapes of Steel**, M would have happily enjoyed his second chance at life. It's even better as he is stronger than his old self and the women here in this world are more beautiful than the ones from his world. Although, having to get something stupid as a 'Hero license' was annoying and he would have to KO villains instead of killing them like he usually does to his enemies. M would adjust to the new rules over time.

Unfortunately, the gods or fate thought it was funny putting his soul into the body of a future sex offender that is Mineta.

However, the little boy has hope to be strong and change for the better. He won't erase Mineta's perversion as he is a womanizing pervert himself, but he will guide him on the path of true masculinity and valor. He will teach him to get chicks the _right_ way and by god as his witness, he will make Mineta the _strongest_ in Class 1A, surpassing the aggressive exploding asshole and the angsty ice-fire boy.

"I need a babe to calm down, but I don't know if there will be enough time for a quickie." M stated.

* * *

When he first came to the red light district, M assumed that the Hero community wouldn't approve of lewd activities, but to his delight, the red light districts and the various love hotels were unchanged. As both heroes, citizens, and villains _do_ indulge in the pleasures of sex from time to time. It was pretty much neutral ground for all parties to come and go as they please.

The red light districts and the love hotels were even better in this world. He discovered that the hookers that had quirks can do really _creative_ things in the bedroom. While people are born with quirks that makes them deadly in a fight, such as bomb boy, ice-fire boy, or All Might, there were some people that were born with quirks that can turn them into _super_ porn stars.

One of the girls he liked meeting and screwing called herself VAG.

VAG had a quirk that allowed her to control and strengthen _every_ muscle in her body, giving her the strength that exceeded a bear and gorilla combined. But instead of becoming a Pro-Hero, she chose to be a hooker due to becoming a nymphomaniac.

She can manipulate the muscles in her vagina and use it to tighten, or loosen around a man's dick. VAG can literally turn her pussy into a semen milking machine and when M fucked her for the first time, it felt like he was thrusting into a tight and moist pussy and getting the best blow job at the same time. The sensation was amazing.

Another hooker that was very succubus-like was Noon. Just like the Pro-Hero Midnight, she too can emit a gas from her body, but where Midnight's put people to sleep, Noon's gas makes people horny and heightens their sensitivity to pleasure. And just like Midnight's gas, it too has a strong effect on boys and men. The funny thing is that she chose a name that was the polar opposite of Midnight.

M swore she had to be a succubus in disguise for her quirk to be all about sex and ecstasy, but again, people are born with quirks that give them an _edge_ in a particular job or career. It only makes sense that there would be super powers that would turn a person into a literal _pornomancer_.

Unfortunately for M, his time out was getting close to ending and he would have to meet VAG and Noon another day.

M himself has already gained some fame in the city for his heroic acts for the past few days, however, he didn't have a Hero name that sounded exactly heroic. He went around calling himself the _Burisuben-no-Joshi_, a powerful quirk user that is a womanizer and is extremely brutal towards villains.

The Burisuben-no-Joshi, or bane of women was so skilled in pleasuring women that once M fucked them, they would beg for more and it was true. Noon and VAG would get a little batty if M did not give them a good fucking every now and then.

On his way back to UA, trying to cut through the area of an abandoned warehouse, M encountered another mutant quirk villain that attacked him. However, the villain wasn't interested in his money.

M grunted as a mutant quirk user that appeared as a burly humanoid tiger raked him across the back. The villain was only wearing pants and he stood upright like a human.

"I've finally found you fucker! Finally I've been released from Tartarus!" The villain yelled with fury.

"Angry huh? Mad that you had to pick up the soap in the showers?" M smirked.

M stood up from the ground having been launched into the parking area where big trucks holding cargo come in to drop off shipment.

"And who the fuck are you?" M asked.

"My name is Hoji and I've heard rumors of some fucker with balls on his head messing with my girlfriend while I was in prison." He said with bared teeth.

"Your girlfriend told me she had no boyfriend and that you were a fucking creepy stalker that abused her. How did you get out anyway? Did you _suck up_ to the Warden to give you parole?"

"I'll kill you, no one touches my beloved Lulu!" He roared and charged at him.

"I still can't believe your thinking of women after getting anally raped by your cell mates." M cracked his knuckles.

The fight didn't even last a minute as M easily destroyed him with his bare hands.

"Are you even trying? You got one lucky hit on me when I wasn't paying attention, but you suck dick." M deadpanned.

"Fucking bastard! Damn you to hell, Burisuben!" Hoji stood up from the ground covered in wounds and bleeding badly. Hoji used every ounce of his energy to rend the man's head off with his claw.

"Come get some."

M effortlessly grabbed it and broke his arm. Hoji cried out in pain as M slammed him against a trailer and proceeded to tear off his head with his bare hands, even his spine separated from his body.

M knew that to be a Hero in this society, he couldn't go around and kill villains, but thankfully, he was in a dark area that no would could see.

"I'm going to piss on you like R Kelly."

M dropped the villain's severed head, unzipped his pants, and proceeded to pee on the corpse, aiming right at the stump of the villain's neck.

* * *

Mineta was dreaming as he found himself standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" The boy said as he looked around. He appeared to be standing in the middle of a vast ocean, but the blue water was purple and had the depth of a shallow pool, only coming up to Mineta's shins. It wasn't really an ocean, rather it was a massive puddle that stretched for many miles. Purple clouds completely covered the sky and every now and then, a flash of dark purple lightning will appear in them, making the small boy jump in alarm.

"About damn time we can finally talk."

Mineta heard a deep and masculine voice from behind. He quickly turned around to see a muscle-bound man sitting in a royal throne chair that was made out of his balls. He looked down at him as he was smoking a cigar.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Mineta nervously asked the man.

"I-" M paused.

It looks like he'll have to run with that idea of being related.

"I am your ancestor."

M tapped the balls on his head that looked a lot like Mineta's.

"And I have come to direct you on the path of being a Hero and getting the girls."

"M-My ancestor? Are you my great, great, great grand father?"

"I lived during the times the quirks started to first appear, so quite a while, kid and I am indeed your great grandfather from long ago. Just call me pops."

"Wow..." Mineta said in shock. M couldn't believe his grand father was ripped, tall, strong, and handsome. If only those genes went to him; they must have skipped a generation...

"You don't know this, but your quirk is much more powerful than you think." M said.

Frankly, even M did not know where these strange powers manifested from. When he first got put into the boy's body, all he could do is just throw sticky balls and that's it. As time pass though, he discovered new abilities that Mineta could never perform. M thinks that his quirk must have gained some kind of super upgrade when he was put into the boy's body.

But, how does his presence give the boy's quirk a sudden boost in power and adaptability? M will need to find out.

"It is?" Mineta said in awe.

"Yes and I will train you on how to be a badass. Think of it as private lessons that are exclusively only to you. You ready to be the best in that class?"

"Yeah!" Mineta said in excitement.

M smiled.

He has succeeded in finally contacting the boy and now it was time to turn him into the next All Might.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Had fun writing this while listening to rock and heavy metal music.

I originally was going to have M (Duke Nukem) placed in Midoriya, but there are too many fics of Midoriya already being a badass that gets girls. Not much love going on for Mineta, so I chose grape boy over broccoli boy.

Now onto the Reviews from chapter 1!

**toonash667: **Yes, you will see more :D

**D. : **It's basically One for All, but in a style that is unique and different from All Might/Midoriya. I'll tell you straight up that Mineta won't be pulling off any Detroit Smashes like Midoriya. His method of attack will be unique.

**Acnoduin: **Yep, thanks to your review, I'm not stopping any time soon.

**ostergardrobert6:** Thanks for giving it a chance.

**The Keeper of Worlds:** Thank you, reading the Isekai fics inspired me to write one that was unique.

**FledBeast578: **Isekai has became such a fad now that I needed to create something that was cool.

** 3:** And you shall receive.

**Guest:** Thank you, glad M (Duke Nukem) humor made you chuckle. Yeah, I plan to get someone to proofread my chapters.

**Notsae:** Let's hope Duke doesn't take over his life and get a body and life of his own. Thanks for wishing me luck.


	3. Guns and Grapes

**Author's Note:**

M (Duke Nukem) _does_ come from an Earth different from the one in MHA. So this story _does_ count as an Isekai.

Muscle-bound tough guy that slays aliens and bangs hot women gets Isekai'd to a world of heroes and villains. XD

**Chapter 3: **Guns and Grapes

Before he started to train Mineta, M had to think of what kind of fighting style would benefit the boy the most. Due to the boy's small stature and skinny arms, he unfortunately won't be _throwing hands _like say the green-haired broccoli boy that destroyed that large robot with one punch at the UA Entrance Exam. He _could_ give the boy his overwhelming strength and speed, but M knew that it wouldn't work on Mineta.

The grape-haired boy's body will be destroyed if he tried to pull off any superhuman lifting, speed, and strength. That Midoriya kid gets his body broken up whenever he uses his quirk and he's taller and more muscular than Mineta. It will be worse in Mineta's case, M had a strong feeling that using a quirk that powerful is going to make the poor boy explode from the inside out.

Mineta _is_ quick for a little guy, but he isn't a bullet dodger. While his quirk is good at capturing/ensnaring targets, Mineta had very low _attack power_ compared to Midoriya, Bakugo, and Torodoki who were the three strongest fighters in Class 1A.

An idea popped in his head during the time when he watched Mineta cry his eyes out during the USJ incident.

Guns.

Guns will be the answer to his problem.

M couldn't _pour _his massive physical power in Mineta's tiny body, but he can give him some skills that he gained from his pervious life. M remembered that he was a highly skilled gunslinger and can give that useful skill to Mineta, saving time on trying to get him to a shooting range without drawing any suspicion from the class and teacher.

The pervert who does nothing but drool at attractive girls and women is suddenly training with lethal weapons at a shooting range? That would scream wrong to everyone that knew Mineta. M planned to change him, but he wanted it to be gradual. The others would get suspicious and weirded out at how Mineta's behavior flipped on a dime; it would be like Midoriya telling Bakugo to eat shit and die, or Torodoki acting as cheerful and loud as Mina, so he'll need to still be the same (un)loveable pervert everyone knows him as for a while longer.

It was all great and cool in till he hit a dud.

The problem with Mineta using a gun is that he is very small and has skinny arms. The recoil of a shotgun would either send the poor boy flying mid-air like a kicked football, or his arms would break. It would also look very comical to see a little boy holding a gun that's bigger than him. After a few weeks of M's mind racing through many different fighting styles, whether looking at the US Marines, or thinking of anime he loved to watched.

In reality, M wasn't into anime shit, his love for anime blossomed because of Mineta's obsession with hentai and ecchi anime has unfortunately _seeped_ into his own mind. He clearly did not like anime in his past life and for him to suddenly take an interest in it was clearly the boy's fault, not his.

However, one particular anime that was Mineta's favorite got M thinking how Mineta could use great power, but keep it maintained without it destroying his body. The anime about the perverted kid (that acted almost like Mineta) that had a dragon god inside his body and could unleash it's power through a device called a Sacred Gear.

M could not deny why Mineta really loved that anime. A perverted teenage dumbass that everyone thinks is a joke is endowed with great power, kick ass and takes names, and dreams of building a large harem while gorgeous girls throws themselves at him? Mineta's wish fulfilment fantasy right there.

Then there was his knowledge of an AA-12. An automatic shotgun that had a large _butt_ to absorb all the recoil, allowing a person to shoot a steady rapid fire stream of buckshot, or slugs without the recoil messing up their focus and arm.

M's long awaited plan was finally coming to fruition.

He wanted the boy to be the strongest. To see everyone's reactions from heroes, villains, civilians, the teachers from UA, Class 1A and Class 1B, and of course All Might to watch Mineta walk to the League of Villains, or Stain and effortlessly kick their asses would be absolutely _orgasmic_.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking pops, but how are you here? Are you in my dreams?" Mineta asked curiously.

"My soul is within you, kid. I came to aid you on your journey to be a great hero. I may be long dead, but I live through your blood and will. By the hairy balls of my father, I will make it my mission to turn you into the greatest hero ever."

"So this is a dream-"

"No, kid. You are actually awake, It just looks like a dream. We're in the Purple Zone, a pocket dimension that was created by your ancestors."

Mineta's eyes widened.

"P-Pocket dimension? We're not in UA?"

"We are, but just in a dimension where no one can detect us. This place is where you will train."

"I-If you don't mind me asking pops, but what's your name?"

_Fuck, come on. Think of a Japanese name._

"My name is Minato Mineta. Unfortunately, your parents and grand parents don't know I exist because it was such a long time ago and the family has stopped keeping records." He replied.

"Oooh...first and last name starts with an M, like me." Mineta smiled.

"So what will my training be about?" Mineta asked curiously.

"This."

M waved his hand and created a wooden table in front of the boy. On the table was an assortment of different types of guns. Some looked mundane like the six-shooter pistol, others looked high-tech like the laser gun that was resting next to the double-barreled coach shotgun. An odd thing about the guns were that they were all small and made out of a strange purple metal.

"Guns? Why guns, pops?" Mineta looked at guns in confusion.

M was ready to lay down some bullshit family 'lore' that wasn't true.

"It's **Grapes of Steel**, your second quirk. You don't know this, but this is a special kind of quirk like no other. This is the Mineta Clan's family heirloom quirk that has been passed down for generations and generations. The family member that wielded these weapons was known as a _Duke_. Sadly, it has been forgotten by the eighth wielder and your parents and grandparents definitely don't know about the heirloom."

M didn't know why, but the name Duke sounded so familiar to him. Did he know someone in his past life with that name? Was it his father's name, or the name of his best friend?

M was getting nothing but blanks, but at least he is slowly coming to terms of who he truly is. At the very beginning, M thought he was just a split personality spawned from Mineta's mind, but flashes of past memories that was _his_ own and not Mineta's proved to him that he was a different person cursed to share a body. The memory that made him realize he was a different person was his battle against some kind of giant alien monster at the Hoover Dam.

That memory also made him realize that he wasn't born in Japan and lived there, his true birth place is America, which explained why he had a hard time learning Japanese when it wasn't his first language.

Mineta's eyes widened in awe.

"I-I have a family heirloom quirk? I never heard of something like that."

"I know, my grandson. Quirks like that don't appear anymore these days, so what do you think?"

"It looks cool pops, but..." Mineta trailed off.

"But?" M raised an eyebrow.

"Who is going to give me gun training and how will I break this to Mr. Aizawa and my classmates?" Mineta asked.

M chuckled.

He knew the answer to this problem as well. Mineta doesn't fight with _summoned_ weapons like the big-breasted rich girl named Momo does; it's justified for her as her quirk allows her to summon a weapon, or useful tool that she needs. M can just chalk up Mineta's ability summoning guns to be like her quirk.

"My boy, everything will be alright. You won't need gun training because the guns won't behave like a mundane guns. As for the people at UA? Simple, just tell them that you have discovered a second quirk that you thought you never had."

"But how? I don't know how to use a gun. An offensive-type quirk that has me an aggressive attacker like Bakugo is alien to me."

Mineta suddenly held up his hands.

"I mean no disrespect pops, it's just new and different to me."

M smiled and laughed before patting his head.

M knew he wouldn't like it. Mineta's combat consisted of just trapping the enemy with his sticky balls; his quirk doesn't give him that much offensive power. He is one hell of a support class to ensnare enemies and get others to finish the trapped enemy off, but pummeling an enemy into submission was new territory to the boy. Fighting with guns is also new territory for the grape-haired boy.

It's all good. Mineta wouldn't need training when M can just simply dump all of his expert gunslinger skills into Mineta's brain. M was so powerful now that he didn't really need to fight with guns anymore. However, he would still have Mineta shoot targets to see how the gun skills alter his combat prowess.

"It's okay my boy. I too was skeptical at first when I received this quirk, but with training, you will learn how to use it. You still want to pick up chicks, right?"

Mineta smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

The boy suddenly frowned.

"I bet you get all the hot big-boobed and curvy girls with that buff body. Wish the genes didn't skip me..." Mineta huffed in agitation.

M kneeled down to Mineta's eye level.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I too was as small as you, but hitting a growth spurt allowed me to become the handsome and beefy stud you see today. You _have _the gene, the growth spurt didn't happen yet."

"What!? Really!? I can be as big and muscular as you!?" Mineta said in excitement.

"Yes, take your pills-I mean _vitamins _to reduce the time to get the growth spurt, and you'll be as big and strong as me. Swole is the goal, kid." M stood up and grinned at him.

M did remember in his past life that he did abuse steroid pills to get faster _gains_ for pumping iron. He definitely was no pencil pushing cubicle working geek when he had a bodybuilder physique that rivals Arnold Schwarzenegger in his prime.

"I will!" Mineta declared.

"How long will the training be?" He asked.

"It begins now." M simply stated.

"Eh? Now? If we are in this dimension, won't Mr. Aizawa and the teachers discover that I'm absent from my room?"

"The cool thing about this dimension kid is time is different here. A minute here is a second back at UA. Do the math, grandson."

"That means spending thirty minutes in this dimension will actually be thirty seconds back at UA..." Mineta put two and two together.

"And an hour here would be a minute back there..."

"Mmmhmm, that's right. A lot of time for our afterschool session."

"But won't I get tired? The Hero sessions from my teacher _and _your training session at the time I'm supposed to be sleeping? I'd probably die of exhaustion..."

"Haha, I know. The beauty of this quirk is that it gives you better stamina and endurance. Alright, let's begin..."

M picked up the purple Desert Eagle and handed it to the boy. The gun was made of purple metal like the other guns and it was smaller, obviously to fit Mineta's short stature as the actual sized Desert Eagle would be too big for him.

Mineta stared nervously at the handgun and slowly reached for the gun. The moment he touched the gun, Mineta's eyes widened as is iris started to glow purple...

* * *

**-6 Hours Later-**

"Good, good..." M said with a smile as he smoked his cigar, sitting on his throne made of grapes. M was able to not only create targets, but lizard monsters while inside the dimension. Mineta was a fast learner, then again, he did basically _download_ all of his gunslinger skills and combat prowess into little Mineta's head.

He still wanted Mineta to be strong and fast. Yeah, he wanted Mineta to fight like a gun-toting badass, but giving him a large boost in strength and agility would help greatly. Mineta wouldn't have been able to perfect the _Mighty_ _Foot_ technique, watching the little kid destroying monsters twenty-times his size with fast and brutal front kicks and round house kicks was enjoyable, like watching a midget kick a seven-feet bodybuilder's ass.

M watched with glee as Mineta easily evaded a claw that was meant to cut off his head, moving faster than a blur as he kicked the monster's head off and then killed another monster by shooting it's head off with his shotgun. Mineta wasn't quick enough and a monster managed to slam him to the ground with his tail, forcing the boy into a crater.

Mineta simply stood up from the crater with no damage to his body and a frown on his face.

"Is that all you got? I'm going to rip off your head and shit down your neck!"

"That a boy." M said, impressed by Mineta's brazen attitude.

The lizard monster roared at him and charged.

In addition to not only giving Mineta the ability to summon guns with special powers, but **Grapes of Steel** gave him a boost in his physical power and the ability to tap into _Grape Force, _the power to summon and manipulate a grapejuice-like fluid and manipulate his sticky balls to his will.

Mineta was surrounded by three attacking monsters, but he unleashed a purple liquid from his body that splashed everywhere. Mineta can either convert enemies into the liquid, make the liquid sticky, trapping the enemy into a sticky goop that can't be removed, or he can turn _himself_ into the liquid. M saw Mineta transform into a snake-like liquid form that moved very quickly across the ground, dodging attacks from the monsters. When he gave himself enough distance, Mineta turned back to human form.

M figured out how the boy can move at high speeds and use super strength; the grape-haired man created a _lightning rod_ with M himself being this rod. When Mineta pulls off a physical feat that would result in him breaking his body, or his body exploding, M is being used as this 'vector' that shunts all damage that would harm Mineta to his own body. Mineta can now effortlessly dodge bullets, throw cars with ease, and is a lot tougher than before.

M could already feel the drawback to this ability. M might have been relaxing, but he was now starting to feel muscle aches and cramps appearing all over his body. He looked at his arm and even noticed a bruise appear on his forearm. M didn't care; he was a big and strong man, if he has to bleed so that Mineta can one-shot someone like Stain in a straight up fight, so be it.

What's even more shocking to M is that Mineta has potential of gaining even more power. Which means these are just the Level 1 starting powers, he has potential to not only surpass M, but maybe even_ All-Might_. M figured out that Mineta can only go up to (10%) of **Grapes of Steel**. Mineta _can_ go further, but M feels that limit is necessary as his body is already taking a lot of damage just from Mineta tapping into the low percentage of the quirk. M himself will have to train to boost the toughness and regeneration of his body.

Mineta wasn't using normal bullets, he was using bullets that were made out of purple metal against the targets. The bullets have the same effect the purple balls that M used when he killed those villains that night. The various guns and bombs that Mineta used had different effects.

The Desert Eagle allowed him to shoot those purple bullets that would make the enemy sticky not just from the outside, but the inside as well, stopping blood flow and choking the enemy to death. If the heart attack doesn't kill them first...

The pump-action shotgun shot a spray of purple bullets that can convert flesh, or materials into grape juice. One hit from the shotgun and it's curtains for the opponent. Mineta can of course dial back the damage.

As much as M didn't like it, Heroes can't go around killing bad guys which M still thinks is dumb. The good guys have to hold back while the bad guys are shooting to kill. Must not be a lot of villians with destructive quirks, or they _do_ have powerful quirks, but are out-numbered by Pro-Heroes that are stronger than them.

Really says something about how weak the 'villain community' is if a brunch of grown adult villains got their asses beaten by teenage heroes-in-training. M still remebered the USJ incident and couldn't believe how the kids managed to beat adults that were shooting to kill them. They of course still needed All-Might and the UA teachers help and save them, but still.

Then again, there isn't really a _villain academy_ where the bad guys hone their skills and are taught lessons on how to fight Heroes and do crime without being stopped by a Hero. The villains are pretty much on their own. Of course that wouldn't exist, if the Heroes catch wind that there is a 'Villain HQ' that taught villains how to be proper bad guys, it would be raided by Heroes and swatted by the cops.

The other guns were powerful in their own right.

"That's enough." M waved his hand and all the monsters in the area vanished instantly.

"Pops?" Mineta asked curiously.

"You've done well, kid. Not bad for your first lesson, but here's where we need to end."

M stood up and walked up to Mineta.

"How do you feel?"

Mineta sighed.

"I feel...strong and energetic, pops. Shooting the guns, kicking and punching the bad guys, and using Grape Force felt so..._natural_ to me. I have never used a gun all my life and now it feels like I'm a better gunslinger that I can run rings around Snipe. Beating up enemies with my fist and feet was also new to me, but I can see why Midoriya likes fighting with his fists. It's exhilarating." Mineta replied with a smile.

"Good, glad to see how the quirk is working out well. See you later." He waved. Mineta started to float in the air.

"Wait! When will I see you again and how will I tell everyone of my newfound strength?"

"You'll see my again soon and don't reveal your powers yet, boy." He grinned.

"I want you to show it during a serious battle."

"Okay, pops."

"Later, love you." M patted his head.

"Love you too, pops." Mineta happily replied.

Purple light flashed before the boy's eyes...

* * *

Mineta's eyes snapped open as he shot up his from his bed. It was still nighttime so it meant that time really didn't pass much while he was in that dimension for over six hours.

"I really hope that wasn't a hyper realistic dream. No it can't be...getting hit by the monsters and touched by my great grandfather felt _too_ real. Let's see..."

Mineta got up from his bed and sat at his desk and turned on the lights. He grabbed a sticky ball from his head.

"**Grapes of Steel (5%)."** He said.

Suddenly, his purple ball opened up like a box. Inside the ball contained an assortment of different type of bullets from handgun ammo to shotgun ammo that were neatly organized. In his other hand, the Desert Eagle he used against the monsters appeared before his eyes.

Mineta gained a grin that could rival All-Might.

"You really are real, grand pa."


End file.
